


Inflatable Mattress

by lavashipper



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavashipper/pseuds/lavashipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an otp prompt i saw... Its kind of possibly slightly crack-ish. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflatable Mattress

Staying the night in Banten was a nice idea. Several people were staying the night in Tobari and Hana's house after celebrating Tobari's birthday. Hana had organised a place to sleep for everyone, (and apparently asked Raimei to make sure she was correct in assuming that one mattress would be _just fine_ for both Raikou and Gau.) 

And so Gau lay on the inflatable mattress in a spare room in the house. He was exhausted and was waiting for Raikou to finish brushing his hair before bed, so he could turn off the lights and get some sleep. 

Raikou finished brushing his hair, put on his night-cap and walked over to the mattress where Gau was lying. "Goodnight Raikou-sa-ARGH" 

Raikou had jumped onto the mattress, sending Gau flying into the air. Gau landed (with a thump) on top of Raikou. As Gau disentangled himself from the samurai (who was now laughing) he felt himself begin to see the slightly comical aspect of the situation. "RAIKOU-SAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Raikou continued to laugh. "RAIKOU-SAN!"  
Gau was kneeling up, looking down at Raikou, who hadn't stopped laughing.

"I think you should stop shouting Gau, there are other people in the house." he said, trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, uhm, of course, Raikou-san."  
Eventually he lay back down beside Raikou, and fell asleep.  
Needless to say, none of the other occupants of the house questioned why Gau was shouting. Yukimi, however, looked questioningly at Raikou, who responded with a wink.


End file.
